


Love You Like Crazy

by kurisuo



Category: EXO (Band), Yandere Simulator (Video Game), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Social Media, Social Media AU, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Twitter, Twitter AU, Yandere, Yandere Byun Baekhyun, as always expect irregular updates, i might have commitment issues with my fics, i'll be making changes to tags and ratings as time goes on, idk what else to add, pfes i have not forgotten you, possibly violent, tiafob i'm sorry baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisuo/pseuds/kurisuo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is just your everyday, run-of-the-mill Korean teenage boy, or so you would think. It’s an image he’s had to maintain all his life, but truthfully, he has a condition that’s more like a curse. It’s a hereditary thing, and it’s rendered him unable to feel emotions. The cure lies in meeting his soulmate, a special person who would unlock something in him that made him feel as human as the rest of us. And once a person with his condition meets that special person, they’ll never want to let them go…When he meets the gorgeous Kim Taeyeon, it feels as though Baekhyun had found his cure… But he’s not the only one at his high school who has his heart set on her. It’s almost a school-wide competition for Taeyeon’s heart, and there’s no way in hell Baekhyun will give her up to anyone. No fucking way.Follow Baekhyun as he navigates through life as a second-year student at the prestigious SM Academy, and struggles to eliminate his rivals. How he goes about it, be it peaceful or violent or in between, is up to you, the reader. Just make sure Baekhyun doesn’t get caught, or any chance he has Taeyeon will be no more.Have fun! And make sure you win, no matter what it takes...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Taeyeon
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue Pt.1

_My earliest memories… I remember… Hospitals. Doctors. Examinations. I was_ broken _. The doctors were trying to fix me. My parents tried to explain what was wrong with me. They tried to explain what made me different from other people. I didn’t understand. I heard the doctors admit they couldn’t fix me. They said I would never be a normal person, or live a normal life._

_As I grew older, I came to understand what was wrong with me. I saw other children become happy… sad... angry. But I never felt these things._

_I only felt…_

_Empty._

_Hollow._

_Incomplete._

_My father desperately wanted to help me. But my mother... she was nothing like my father. She wasn’t worried about me at all. She said that she was exactly like me when she was a child. She told me that one day, I would meet someone special. She told me that I would meet someone who would make me feel complete._

_My father did not want to listen to my mother’s words. He wanted a normal child more than anything in the world. He tried everything to make me happy. But nothing worked. I never felt happy. But I did feel_ pity _. I felt pity for this sad man. I did not want my father to worry… and so, I began to act like the other children._

_I pretended to be normal. My father was happy. We finally became a normal family… But I think he knew, deep down in his heart, that I was only pretending._

_At school, the other children mistreated me. They bullied me because I was strange to them. It was_ inconvenient _. I realized that if I wanted to be treated properly, I would have to act like the other children. I started pretending to be normal, and the bullying stopped. I learned that everything was easier if I forced myself to act like a normal person._

_Eventually, I was pretending to be normal almost every hour of every day._

_I pretended to be friends with people…_

_I pretended to have hobbies…_

_I pretended to care when tragedy struck…_

_But it was all fake. I felt nothing. The only thing I felt was emptiness._

_As I grew older, I became resentful of my condition. I wanted to experience life like other people. I wanted to feel joy. I wanted to feel sorrow. I tried doing anything that might cause me to feel something. Guilt, shame, regret… I wanted to feel something._ Anything _. But nothing worked. No matter what I did, no matter how extreme, I could not feel anything._

_My mother’s advice was always the same. “One day you will meet someone special. One day, someone will make you feel complete.” I thought about these words all the time. It was the only thing for me to look forward to. The only reason for me to live. Meeting the person who would save me…_

_fix me…_

complete me.

_Then, one day…_

* * *

**April 20XX**

**8:45 PM**

Byun Baekhyun lies in bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and the beginning of his second year at the prestigious SM Academy. His first year of high school had been uneventful, and if he were capable, he would have felt disappointed. He had yet to meet that special someone his mother would go on and on about, so his expectations for meeting them this year were low. Then again, his mother did not meet his father until she was in her third and final year of high school, so he supposed there was still a chance. 

Besides that, he truly had nothing to look forward to. He had no friends who would be glad to see him again. He also had no clubs to join, because he didn’t have any interests or hobbies whatsoever. 

He looked around the room out of boredom. His bed was in the back left corner and was facing the inner wall. In the corner directly across from him, there was a tv stand with various video game consoles his father had bought him. In the back right corner, there was his polished wooden desk furnished with a desktop and a lamp, with his backpack resting on the desk chair. His nightstand was right next to him, and between that and his desk there was nothing else on that side of the room, otherwise it would block the window. The door was on the right side of the opposite wall, and his bookshelf stood proudly next to it. Between his bed and the tv there was another door that led to his closet. Overall, it sounded quite average, but it was void of all decoration. (The cork-board above his desk hardly counted, according to his mother.)

His room had what he needed and the gifts his parents (mainly his father) had gotten him, and nothing more. So amazingly average. 

Baekhyun sighed. His room was not interesting. Nothing was, except for the possibility of meeting the person who would make him feel real emotions. Until then, he would continue drifting along in life, feeling empty. His body began to feel tired, so he lay back down and eventually fell asleep. 

**8:15 AM**

Baekhyun wakes up and his body feels well rested. He turns his alarm clock over, curious about the time. The glaring red characters tell him that it is 8:15 AM. “Eight fifteen huh… oh shit.” He jumps off the bed and runs over to the closet, pulling out his school uniform. He has 15 minutes until school starts, so he puts it on as quickly as he can. He runs out to the bathroom to get his basic hygiene out of the way. _Good thing I showered last night_ , he thought. He ran back to get his backpack and rushed downstairs to the kitchen, and put a piece of bread in the toaster. It wasn’t an ideal breakfast, but it would have to do. When the toast popped out, he unplugged the toaster for safety before grabbing the toast and running out the door. 

Baekhyun was lucky he lived in the middle class neighborhood near the school, but his house was still not close enough for him to take his time. And so he ran fast, as fast as his average body would allow. Soon enough, the SM Academy gates came into view. _I’m almost there... I think I’ll make it just in time for the entrance ceremony!_ He decided to push his body a little more and picked up the pace. The out of nowhere, he felt someone crash into him, and he landed face first on the sidewalk. His piece of toast had been in his mouth had also fallen, and he silently made a note to eat more at lunch. He stared at the ground and noted how inconvenient this was.

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going! D-do you need a hand?” The feminine voice startled him, and Baekhyun looked up…

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. Her ash blonde hair was loose and wavy and parted in the middle, and it framed her face nicely. They were locked in eye contact, allowing Baekhyun to see how her hazel eyes were full of concern for him. Only for him… His heart began to beat faster and he could feel his cheeks growing hot. He wasn’t running anymore, he was on the ground, so why was his body reacting this way? It couldn’t be...

“Um… are you okay? You didn’t hit your head, did you?” He was brought back to reality by the girl’s question. 

“Oh don’t worry! I’m fine,” he chuckled nervously. He noticed that she had her hand held out for him and grabbed it. She pulled him up and smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was worried.” 

“Oh, you’re so considerate,” Baekhyun responded shyly. He quickly looked at her from head to toe. She was dressed in SM’s uniform for female students, and it was the first time it actually looked good on someone, at least in his eyes. 

“I should get going. If I’m late I’ll be in big trouble!” That’s right! He had forgotten all about school. “I’ll see you around!” With that, the girl took off. 

Baekhyun stood frozen in shock. He wasn’t sure before, but after briefly holding her hand, he was absolutely certain. That moment he had been looking forward to all his life had finally happened. He met the person who would make him capable of feeling emotion. Nervousness, excitement, and perhaps… love? For once in his life, he could smile genuinely. This day was just getting started, but it was already the best day of his life by far. 

“What took you so long?” Another female voice, though much less pleasant and more annoying, snapped him out of his musing. Up ahead, stood the girl-no, the _angel_ \- from earlier, with a slightly taller girl who had her hands on her hips and an annoyed look on her face. 

“Geez, you always keep me waiting! Ugh! You’ve been like this since we were little kids.” Woah, a childhood friend? He walked forward and found an alley to hide in so he could eavesdrop.

The angel mumbled what Baekhyun guessed was an apology. 

“Don’t get the wrong idea,” the other girl snapped. “It’s not like I WANT to walk with you. I only do it because you’d probably get lost without my help. You’re hopeless!”

“I’m sorry,” the angel sighed. looking even more dejected now. Seeing her upset made Baekhyun’s blood boil. Is this what anger felt like? 

“Come on. Let’s get to school. And try to keep up!” The girl grabbed his angel’s hand and together, the two hurried off to school. 

He was feeling a rush of emotions right now, most of them negative. But watching them run reminded Baekhyun that he needed to hurry to school as well. He decided that he would worry about this later. He ran, his heart racing from the exertion of his body and with a whole new feeling: _joy ._

* * *

_I found her._

_I must not lose her._

_I must protect her._

_I must make her mine._

_I must not let anyone take her._

_I need her._

_She is everything._

_She is worth any sacrifice._

_Nothing else matters._

_No one else matters._

_She._

_Will._

_Be._

Mine. 

_She doesn’t have a choice._


	2. Prologue Pt. 2

Baekhyun was not the only person who had been eavesdropping on the girls. A new figure emerged from the shadows, laughing quietly to themselves. 

“So… history is repeating itself, huh?” They stood there for a bit, thinking of different ways this story could go. Oh, the possibilities! Each scenario they thought up was more dramatic, more exciting, more _unbelievably_ _fucked up_ than the last. After a lot of contemplation, the mysterious figure decided that getting involved would play to their advantage, and give them some answers to questions they’ve had for a while. “Time to test a theory…”

* * *

By the time he reaches the school gates Baekhyun was practically out of breath. He slows down but carries on, filled with a sense of urgency, and makes his way to the left side of the building, where the track is. It gives him an almost direct route to the gymnasium, which is in the back left corner of the school. As he approaches, he is able to see the silhouettes of a few students who were milling about in the gym lobby. Once he stepped inside, he rushed past them and opened the doors to the actual gym, and was relieved to see that the ceremony hadn’t started yet. He quickly walked over to where the second years were seated and as soon as he sat down, the students were called to stand for the principal. He had made it just in time.

The ceremony proceeded in the same way it did last year. The national anthem blares over the loudspeaker as the incoming first-year students march into the gym and take their seats. Baekhyun claps politely for them, but he really couldn’t care less. Wait, was the angel he met this morning a first year? He steals a glance at the first years but didn’t see anyone who could be her. How unfortunate… He faces the front again and spaces out as the headmaster introduces the new students and teachers and makes the usual welcome speech. He continues spacing out as the representative for the first-year students, the student who scored the highest on the entrance exams, is called up to give a speech. He does manage to catch which classroom is his homeroom, but that’s about it.

Eventually, the student council for this school year takes the stage. “SM Academy, please stand for your student council president, Wu Yifan!” The crowd bursts into cheers, and Baekhyun is startled into paying attention. Wu Yifan walks confidently to the podium and clears his throat, and the crowd quiets down hurriedly. They look at him eagerly, all ready to hear what he has to say. 

“I’d like to start by saying that it is an absolute honor to be standing here in front of the students and families of SM Academy as your student council president. You have my sincerest congratulations on making it here. This is the most prestigious high school in Eumsan City- no, the entire nation of Yuesong- and it is your skills and intelligence that have earned you the privilege of sitting in this gymnasium on this lovely spring morning. 

As your student council president, I vow to bring SM Academy to new heights! We are the best in the nation right now, but someday, we will also be the best in the world! I ask that you work hard and make this school, and your loved ones, proud. Prove that you are worthy of SMA’s uniform; prove that you are worthy of walking SMA’s hallways; prove that you are worthy of bearing SMA’s name!”

At this, the crowd again cheers so loudly Baekhyun swears the entire city can hear it. He has to admit, Council President Wu’s speech is quite impressive, and for once, he feels proud of being here at this school. He claps a bit more enthusiastically this time, and looks back up at the president.

Looking back at him are the coldest pair of eyes he has ever seen. President Wu is scowling and is glaring fiercely in his direction. No, Baekhyun isn’t imagining it; Wu’s glare is in fact, aimed directly at him. Baekhyun stares back with utter confusion. He can’t imagine what he could’ve possibly done to warrant Wu Yifan looking at him in disgust, as though he were some sort of monster. They continued staring at each other for what feels like an eternity, and gradually, the gym quiets down again. Yifan looks away from him and continues speaking to the whole school.

“Unfortunately, I will only be at school for the remainder of this week. Starting next week, I will be absent to attend to… family matters. But worry not! I will leave you under the leadership of your student council vice president—”

Baekhyun zones out again. The name of the vice president goes in through one ear and out the other.The president introduces the rest of the student council as well. He sees them all on the stage, but they don’t register in his memory. He can only see Yifan, who is now avoiding any sort of eye contact with him. This is seriously an inconvenience, but at least it’s only for the next three days. Or maybe he should try to approach the president and see why he dislikes him so much? Before Baekhyun can think on it further, the ceremony reaches its conclusion, and the first-year students are released to go to the school gates to take pictures with their families if they’d like. 

Meanwhile, the second- and third-years stay a bit longer and are given a brief reminder to be kind to the new students and be ready to help them in any way they can. Then, those who volunteered to be tour guides go off to their task, while the rest are sent to class. 

Baekhyun walks a little slower than usual and is stuck among the back of the crowd. He cannot skip over to the front, as that would be rude and he’s supposed to not only set a good example for the first years, but also make a good impression on their families. As it turns out, his angel is also near the back, and she’s with the other girl from this morning. Baekhyun’s heart skips a beat when he spots her, and he tries to ignore the other girl as best as he can. He loses her for a bit when he goes to his locker and changes into his indoor shoes, but he quickly finds her again. He watches her sharply, excited to see which classroom she’s in. They all walk up the stairs and arrive on the second story. Baekhyun breaks off towards his classroom, Class 2-A, but he turns around and sees that the girls are going up the next set of stairs towards the third floor.

 _So she’s a third-year, huh? That makes her my_ sunbae _, right?_ Baekhyun shakes in excitement at the realization. He may not know her name yet, but at least he knows what grade she’s in, and that’s a pretty good start. He walks into his classroom and finds his assigned seat, and he has to force himself to sit still and act like he’s paying attention. But he can’t help how warm and fuzzy he feels right now. Spring is a season for new beginnings, and it seemed that for once, it would bring new things for Baekhyun, too. He smiles softly to himself at the thought, and he falls into daydreaming about what the future has in store for him.

Outside, a strong wind blows through the school courtyard, and cherry blossoms flutter gently to the ground. A few fall into the fountain, scattering throughout the surface of the water. Indeed, spring was here, and what it will bring will be change Byun Baekhyun’s life forever, for better or for worse. 

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i'll post the fully written parts on here (maybe wattpad and aff not sure yet)
> 
> The bulk of the story will take place on Twitter, so if you're interested in this, be sure to follow me @/kurisuo_ hehe
> 
> This baekyeon au has been in the works for almost a year (i took long af breaks from it tho) so to finally publish it is so damn exciting for me! I hope you guys have fun with the difficult decisions I'll have you make ahhh


End file.
